The Northeast Ohio Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center (NEOMAMDC) programs are designed to meet the arthritis needs of a target population numbering over 4 million people in Northeast Ohio (40% of the State of Ohio population). NEOMAMDC represents a coordinated joint endeavor by members of the two Rheumatic Disease Units located at University Hospital (UH)/Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and MetroHealth Medical Center (MHMC)/CWRU in conjunction with the Department of Orthopaedics/CWRU and with the Skeletal Research Center in the Department of Biology/CWRU. Activities of the Center represent a diverse mix of research, education and community/epidemiology/health services research programs both specifically funded by the Center, and programs funded from an array of other sources. The long-term objectives of this proposal, as before, are directed toward expansion of basic research and education/epidemiology/health services research initiatives. new proposed studies include Developmental & Feasibility (D&F) projects directed toward studies of: Link Protein PTR Domain Structure by NMR, Function of the CD6 T-Lymphocyte Co-Stimulatory Molecule in Immune Development and in Autoimmune Disease. Health Services Research projects proposed include (1) Cleveland-Florida Buffers of Arthritis-Disability Cascade Study; (2) Osteoporosis Prevention in Pre-Adolescent Girls (Be a Star, Bank on Your Bones); Core Programs include a Molecular Biology cDNA Sequencing Core and a Immunohistochemistry Core. Administration includes Administrative Policy, Executive, Operations (Steering) and Community Advisory Committees to fully interdigitate Center/University/Community interface.